This study hopes to establish the difference in urinary constituents in normal volunteers on two different diets, one of which has been reported to be more protective against kidney stones than the other. The hypothesis is that increased fluid and alkali intake rather than increased calcium intake confers protection against stone formation by decreasing the propensity of the crystallization of calcium oxalate.